Akane en Neko-Ken
by Nube Escarlata
Summary: ¿Se han preguntado que ocurriría si Akane entra en Neko-Ken? Pasen y descubranlo. One-Shot


**¿Akane en Neko-Ken?**

̶ ¡Miaau!

̶ ¡Ya deja de hacer eso!

Cualquiera que pasara por esa calle pondría atención a esos dos. Era un tipo con camisa hawaiana llevando a una chica vestida de gato en su espalda.

̶ No debí dejarte con tus amigas- Se lamentó Ranma, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un nuevo maullido – Y no sé por qué te vestiste así, es Halloween, eso no asusta a nadie.

Akane rio, y después de mucho tiempo uso palabras para responderle ̶ A ti te asusta, y mucho ¿Me equivoco? ¡Miaaaaaau! –Dijo pegada a la oreja del chico. Lo sintió tensarse completamente, pero no era por miedo como ella pensaba ̶ Además que me dices de ti ¿A qué rayos va tu camisa?

̶ ¿Que no te diste cuenta? Soy el director, muchos le tienen miedo. A mis amigos les gusto.

̶ Mmmm... Puede ser.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Ranma pensó que se había quedado dormida. Los habían invitado a una fiesta de disfraces para celebrar Halloween, él encontró muy divertido ir disfrazado del director y a Akane no se le ocurrió nada mejor que vestirse de _Gatubela_ para molestarlo. Aunque miedo fue lo último que sintió al verla vestida así, con ese traje completamente pegado a su cuerpo, se veía endemoniadamente sexy. Tanto que tuvo que aguantar los comentarios de sus amigos toda la noche. El que más se repitió hacía alusión a que nunca huiría de esa gata. Y vaya que tenían razón.

̶ Hhm… Me quede dormida ̶ Akane se volvió a mover en su espalda.

̶ Como no si estas borracha, bebiste demasiado.

̶ ¡Me retaron! Debía defender mi honor, Yuca no podía ganarme.

Ranma recordó por qué ella estaba así. Su amiga la había retado para ver cuantos tequilas podía tomar antes de caer al suelo. Iban a la par hasta el Shot diez, al once Yuca cayó y para ganar Akane tomo su tequila número doce. Su prometido se acercó al lugar por el alboroto, al verla con la cara roja y riendo recibiendo las felicitaciones de los que observaron la competencia sabía que estaba mal, lo confirmo cuando Akane avanzo hacia él y casi cae. Suerte que nadie le gana en reflejos y rapidez al Gran Ranma Saotome y pudo sostenerla a tiempo.

̶ ¿Estas bien?

̶ Si, siempre a tiempo, gracias ̶ Dicho esto le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Se armó un gran alboroto por el tímido beso, la vergüenza de Ranma no podía más así que decidió llevársela. Estaban cerca de la casa por lo que podía ir a pie y el lento caminar de su prometida lo hizo decidir llevarla en su espalda. Llevaban unos cuantos minutos caminando cuando empezó a maullar.

Un nuevo sonido de su prometida lo trajo al presente de nuevo. Ella estaba riendo.

̶ Sabes, podría aprovechar y vengarme por todas esas veces que yo te tuve que cuidar por estar convertido en gato.

Ranma se puso alerta, no conocía a la Akane estando ebria y podría pasar cualquier cosa ̶ Ni se te ocu...

̶ ¡Miaaaaaaaau! ̶ Ya era tarde.

Suspiró, ya faltaba poco para llegar, solo debía dejarla en su cama y salir, ya podría molestarla mañana por todo lo que hizo. Estaba pensando en eso cuando sintió como Akane lamia su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja y le maullaba con un tono muy sensual. Él se quedó de piedra, no podía seguir caminando por su impresión, volvió en si cuando su prometida lamió su mejilla

̶ N..no vuelvas a hacer e… eso ̶ Dijo un muy, MUY, sonrojado y nervioso Ranma

̶ ¿Por qué no? Tú siempre lo haces cuando entras en Neko-Ken. Oh espera yo soy una gato, ¡miau!

Ranma apresuró sus pasos, Akane estaba más desinhibida con el alcohol, le había quedado más que claro y quería alejarse de ella lo más rápido posible. Bueno, siendo honestos no quería alejarse de ella, quería mucho más que una lamida en su cuello, quizás una lamida en otros lugares, y más de una, pero no así.

Durante el corto camino que les quedaba, Ranma tuvo que soportar unas cinco lamidas más, unas cuantas mordidas, que Akane intentara pelear con otros gatos y huir de un perro.

Llegaron al Dojo Tendo, Akane en su papel de gato se bajó de la espalda de su prometido y en cuatro patas ingreso a su casa. Ranma solo suspiro y movió su cabeza a los lados, aunque no podía negar que era muy gracioso. Subió la escalera y encontró a Akane frente a su puerta arañándola.

̶ Te tomaste muy enserio tu pequeña broma- Abrió la puerta y la dio espacio para que entrara, pero ella no lo hizo – ¿Qué pasa? – Akane lo empujo dentro con su cabeza – Esta bien entrare, no sabes cuentas bromas estoy inventando para mañana.

Después de ingresar Akane sentada en sus _patas_ traseras y apoyando sus manos se quedó mirando su cama – ¿Quieres que me siente?

̶ Miaau – Asintió sonriendo

̶ Está bien, pero después de esto me voy.

Lo hizo y al segundo Akane se sentó en su regazo, como suele hacerlo él, tocó su mano con su cabeza para que la acariciara, al hacerlo ella comenzó a ronronear.

̶ ¿De verdad yo hago todo esto cuando estoy en Neko-Ken? Qué vergüenza ̶ la observó con sus mejillas sonrojadas y escucho ese ronroneo que hacía, no pudo evitar sonreír ̶ Aunque tú te ves muy tierna- Le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

De repente Akane se incorporó y giró para verlo, ella sonreía. Apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Ranma y se acercó lentamente. El chico no entendía bien que está haciendo, la miró extrañado. Su prometida terminó la distancia que los separaba y lo besó.

Mantuvo la presión durante unos segundos, Ranma no sabía qué hacer, solo mirarla sorprendido. Cuando estaba dispuesto a responder Akane se separó de él, caminó hasta su puerta y la abrió. Akane miró a su prometido, tenía el rostro sonrojado y una pequeña sonrisa, al igual que ella – Buenas noches, Ranma.

No necesitó nada más, entendió el mensaje. Se levantó de la cama, pasó a su lado y sin atreverse a mirarla susurró – Buenas noches, Akane.

A la mañana siguiente Ranma se despertó temprano, tampoco es mucho lo que durmió, estaba nervioso, no sabía que le diría a su prometida, tampoco si debía decirle algo. La estaba esperando en el comedor, ya todos habían desayunado, como era sábado no se preocuparon por despertarla y la buena de Kasumi le guardo comida.

Ranma pensaba en cómo afrontar todo esto con su prometida cuando ella entró al comedor bostezando.

̶ Buenos días ̶ como siempre se sentó al lado de su prometido, apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre él y cerró los ojos, como si durmiera. Al no escuchar respuesta alguna de su prometido abrió los ojos y lo vio, estaba aún a su lado, bastante sonrojado, abría y cerraba la boca, como si intentara decir algo pero no pudiese.

̶ ¿Qué ocurre?

̶ N..na…nada. ¿Cómo dormiste?

̶ Bien, aunque desperté algo desorientada y con el disfraz aun puesto – Rio recordando lo incomoda que despertó gracias al atuendo.

̶ Ya veo.

Silencio. Ranma no entendía como Akane estaba tan tranquila, quizás no recordaba que lo había besado, de la misma forma que él la beso hace ya tanto tiempo. No sabía si el hecho de que no recordara era bueno o malo.

En ese momento apareció Kasumi y saludó a Akane ̶ Buenos días hermana, te traeré el desayuno enseguida.

̶ Gracias Kasumi, no sabes el hambre que tengo.

Ranma aprovechó la salida de su casi-cuñada para salir de la duda.

̶ ¿No recuerdas… algo que pasó ayer? ̶ Preguntó con miedo, aun sin saber qué respuesta era la que quería escuchar.

Akane pensó por un momento – ¿Debería recordar algo?

Eso era todo, no recordaba. Ranma no lograba entender por qué eso lo entristeció. Bajo su rostro y respondió – Ya veo… creo que iré a entrenar un poco.

Se levantó y fue hacia la salida con camino al Dojo, así podría dejar de pesar en todo eso. Quizás a la larga era mejor así, Akane probablemente estaría arrepentida si se acordara. En eso pensaba cuando la voz de Akane lo detuvo.

̶ Ranma – Él se volvió a verla, estaba de espaldas a el – Solo diré que… ahora estamos a mano- Esto último lo dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa de lado y un leve sonrojo, se veía muy sexy.

Ranma se quedó embobado y sonrojado viéndola, solo atino a asentir, iba a agregar algo más pero Kasumi hizo ingreso con la comida de Akane y empezó a conversar con ella.

Él siguió su camino hacia el Dojo, pero ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Fin.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** No sé de donde salió esto. Solo empecé a escribir y lo termine antes de lo que pensé. Espero les guste.

Gracias por sus Reviews en las demás historias.


End file.
